Operation: TDT
by akiismarina
Summary: the girls of Konoha have just discovered the book Twilight and are thrilled. However, there is a certain Uchiha that doesn't like the idea of Sakura fawning over the ever so hot Jacob Black. So he creates Operation: Take Down Twilight to win Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – It's an Alien!

Kakashi poofed onto the "Team Seven Bridge" as they liked to call it.

"You're late!"

Kakashi began to formulate his excuse which would be immediately dismissed, when he realized something was wrong.

"_There was only one voice today… why didn't Sakura yell today?_" He opened his eye and saw Naruto and Sasuke regarding him expectantly.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked, a small frown developing behind his mask. Naruto quickly changed from his "angry superior" pose to his "Sherlock Uzamaki" pose.

"I don't know. I saw her late last night leaving the hospital. She did a difficult surgery yesterday, maybe she overslept?" Naruto suggested. Kakashi was already shaking his head before he even finished speaking.

"She knows we have practice every day at 6 in the morning. Also, she's always the second one here, right after Sasuke. She would never let exhaustion slow her down or keep her away from Sasuke. She's too stubborn. Besides, even if she did sleep in, it's already 11 o'clock." Kakashi explained. No sooner had he finished speaking, the three shinobi noticed a pink blob making its way over to them. The blob was in fact Sakura who was at the end of the path furthest from them. She was reading a thick black book and was munching on a nearly finished, large red apple.

Five minutes later, the three stared in amazement as Sakura finally made it to the point of being half-way there. Sasuke felt his eyebrow begin to twitch in annoyance. Sakura remained blissfully ignorant to her teammates, fully engrossed in her book.

Another five minutes later, she finally reached the foot of the bridge. There was a slight blush on her cheeks and a goofy smile danced on her lips. At last, she reached the group, and Sasuke let loose his frustration.

"Where the Hell have you been?! Naruto and I have been waiting here alone for five hours! You are so mmmrrrph!" Sasuke was cut off as Sakura stuff the remains of her apple into his open mouth.

"Shut up Uchiha! I'm trying to read, Edward's just about to kiss Bella!" Sakura screamed at Sasuke. It was when this happened, that all heel broke loose, cutesy of Naruto.

"Gahhh! Kakashi- sensei it's an alien! An alien I say!" He screamed as he ran in a circle around the group. "Sakura-chan would never let at Sasuke; she must be an alien imposter!" Sakura reached out and punched Naruto in the head, thus ending his tirade.

"Baka," she hissed at his body, which was on the ground, and there were little swirls in place of his eyes.

"Ne Sakura-chan," Kakashi began, sweat-dropping. "Why are you so late?"

"Eh? I've been reading Twilight!" she squealed as she said the book's title. "Anyways, I'm going to take today off. The girls and I are meeting to talk about the book. See you later." Sakura spoke quickly, and used a transportation-jutsu to leave. Kakashi blinked at her astounding speed.

"_If only she moved that quickly on missions,_" he thought.

"I wonder what's so special about that book?" mued a newly revived Naruto. The others looked at him, then at each other. They silently came to an agreement.

"You know what we have to do now! We have to go and spy on the girls and see what the deal is with Twilight." Naruto stated. The two others nodded, and the three shinobi took off in different directions to go search for the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – The Competition

"Alright ladies, I now call this meeting into session!" Sakura exclaimed, banging her fist against the table. She was seated at the table. "Ino, if you will read the roster."

"Of course. Today's meeting will be devoted to the case of Edward vs. Jacob. Are there any openers?"

Yes. If I may, I would like to present my side of the case."

"Very well, the floor recognizes Tenten." Sakura stated. "Excuse me, may I take your order?" asked the girls' elderly waitress

* * *

MEANWHILE

"So, who do you suppose Edward and Jacob are?" Naruto mused,

"Probably character of that book." Sasuke muttered, remembering the way Sakura yelled at him before.

"Edward is a Vampire, and Jacob is a werewolf. They are mortal enemies who love the same, mortal girl." Came an enthusiastic voice. The Team 7 shinobi turned to see Rock Lee, Neiji, and the other teenage men of the Rookie 9. "Apparently, there is a lot of dispute over who Bella, the mortal, should have chosen.

* * *

"Now Tenten, you may present your opening argument," Sakura commanded as she munched on her salad. Tenten stood, and looked each girl in the eye.

"You girls know I'm a physical person. So naturally I'm gonna want a physical man. With Jacob, you can kiss, cuddle, whatever. We've already seen he's a very passionate and… lustful person. Edward tenses and pulls away when Bella needs him the most. It seems to me that Jacob is the best choice." She finished with a flourish, beaming at the polite applause she received.

"A rebuttal?"

"Yes." Hinata said. Her stutter had disappeared thanks to Naruto's absence. "Jacob may be physical and passionate, but other than that, he can be rather callous. Edward does have his passionate moments, and he is always very romantic. He can bring you out on a date, and say sweet things that leave you smiling all day. Passion's good every so often, but being sweet and romantic and absolute, full-time, _must_!"

"Here, here!"

"Well said Hinata!"

"Well I personally like how excepting they both are." Stated Ino. "Bella isn't very smart of coordinated. She is average at best. But, they still love her and they try to help her." She finished, smiling softly.

"That's the one thing I like about Jacob the most. He's always there for her, if she needs him. And he makes sure that she knows that. But, he lets he live her life, and do what she needs to. He isn't over bearing like Edward. Also, Jacob _knows_ Bella. Edward is always asking what she is thinking, or how she feels, which is nice. But Jacob knows all of that without having to ask. Like how he knew she didn't like music after Edward left. Or to not mention the Cullens. He understands and supports her." Sakura finished her speech passionately, leaving the rest of the girls, and guys, speechless for the remainder of the lunch.


End file.
